1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to recording communication sessions from a mobile device. More particularly, the application reveals systems and methods for integrating recorded communication sessions temporarily stored on a mobile device with a recording infrastructure.
2. Related Art
It is desirable in many situations to retain a record of a communication session. Some communication sessions are voice based and can include any number of participants. An individual may wish to record a thought or directions for review at some later time. One or more persons may wish to record a conversation or a meeting where the participants are located closely to one another. Under other circumstances, the parties to a communication session may be located remotely from one another, such as when one or more persons are talking to one another via telephonic or two-way wireless devices.
Mobile communication devices, such as wireless and cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and portable devices that combine voiced and image based interfaces are becoming increasing popular and indispensable work tools for many individuals. The ubiquitous nature of these multiple function portable devices permits the communication of both audio and visual information. For example, it is common to exchange audio, text, images and even video clips via a mobile phone or a laptop computer. Accordingly, communication sessions can range from a face-to-face conversation to a near real-time exchange of audio and visual information. For example, direct and indirect file transfer, electronic mail, instant messaging and other tools permit the exchange of audio information, text, images or combinations of audio, text and images.
Despite these advances, mobile devices are limited by memory and power storage capacities. Consequently, users of these devices face a recurrent dilemma of what information should remain or be deleted from a portable communication device. In addition, the use of multiple function portable devices increases the probability of encountering situations where desired information regarding a select communication session is no longer available or is difficult to access.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.